The Incredibles
by JayJay Fox
Summary: Syndrome has been defeated, everything is back to normal...well...almost everything. JackJack discovers a lot more about him that he thought he knew. First chapter, not done yet. Please review.


**The Incredibles **

Bob, Helen, Dash and Jack-Jack had just finished unpacking. Well, what they thought was unpacking. Helen was grabbing things from three rooms away. Bob was carrying couches, TV's, microwaves and all sorts of heavy equipment at once. Dash was running from room to room with little things such as toothpaste and shampoo. Violet, well, no one knew where she was. Apparently she was at the movies with Tony.

And Jack-Jack, he was doing all kinds of things an ordinary baby cannot do. He was flying around all the rooms, with a happy giggle on his face. Occasionally, he would go through a wall or two, and come out the other side in one piece. He was bursting into flames at random times, sometimes when Helen was holding him. He was shooting at the walls and windows with his laser eyes, causing some visible damage. His body turned completely into metal, and he was putting dints in the floor because of its weight. It must have been quite heavy. He was turning into a monster and running outside, frightening all the birds in the trees. He was teleporting from place to place, having the time of his life. There was no doubt he had super powers. They would each stop every now and then to look at what the baby was doing. Jack-Jack was as happy as ever.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Dash was almost there when a long arm came from around the corner. The phone was gone.

"Oh, no fair."

"Hello. Helen Parr."

"Hello, darling. It is Edna. I want you to come to my house tomorrow. I want to show you something, darling. Bring the whole family. Even Jack-Jack. Okay? Okay, bye."

"Wait, Edna, I-"

Edna hung up.

Helen sighed and put the phone down.

"Bob. Dash. Come here." She picked Jack-Jack up and held him in her arms.

"What is it mum?"

"I'd like to welcome a new member into our super family. Jack-Jack officially has powers."

"Googoo-gaagaaaaaa! Daa-daaa!" Jack-Jack giggled and began flying around the house again.

A short while later, Violet came home.

"Hey honey. How was the movie?"

"Great. What's for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Yum! My day just got even better!"

In the morning, Dash raced downstairs and made his cereal.

"Mum, there's no more coco pops!"

"Oh well, you'll just have to eat something…else?" Helen came down the stairs to find Dash sitting at the table eating coco pops.

"How did you-?"

"I went to the shops and got some."

"Woohoo, you must have been going at the speed of sound!" Bob came downstairs very carefully and shook his hand.

Then Jack-Jack came floating down the stairs with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Gaaa-gaaa!"

"Morning, Jack-Jack!"

"What would you like for breakfast Jack-Jack?" He burst into flames.

"Uh, how about some-" He was sitting at the table with some rice bubbles from the pantry.

"Wow! You can teleport too?" Dash said, amazed.

Violet came down a short while after, and disappeared. She too, was sitting at the table with some corn flakes.

After they ate breakfast, they all hopped into the car and drove to Edna Mode's house. They were greeted by a laser fence and a TV. It switched on to reveal a young man.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Ah, well, Edna told as to-"

"All visitors are required to-" An annoyed voice came from the TV.

"Get back, you! Go! Go and do something else! What? Who is it? Oh, hello Incredibles. Come in, come, come."

The gates opened and they drove into her big house.

"Come into my Lab and I'll show you something." Edna said excitedly.

When they got there, she put them into their own individual cage.

"This," she began, "is a scanner. It will scan your powers and tell you what they are. Bob, do you want to go first? Okay. Go!" She pushed a button and a sheet of clear glass came down around him. A blue laser scanned through him 3 times. Then, a black screen came down from the top which read: Super strength, invincibility.

"Helen. Your turn."

Before she could open her mouth to protest, the glass came down around her like Bob.

After 3 scans, the black screen read: Super elasticity.

"Violet. Go!"

"Oh no."

Edna pushed the button and the glass come down around her. After the scan, the screen read: Invisibility, force fields.

"Dash!"

"Woo hoo!" His scan read: Super speed, run on water.

"And for the moment you've been waiting for. Jack-Jack!"

The shield came down around him. His screen had a lot more writing than everyone else's.

It read: Levitation/Fly, Ingangibility, Teleportation, Optical laser, X-ray vision, Inflammability, shapeshift, telekinesis, metallic transformation, super strength, surface adhesion.

"Great isn't it?"

"Edna! What are all these powers that Jack-Jack has?" Helen walked over to his screen.

"Oh sorry, how silly of me. I'll put on the definition screen." Edna picked up the remote and pushed a yellow button.

Jack-Jack's screen now read this:

Ingangibility – phase through solid mater without harm. Transparent.

Telekinesis – control objects with mind.

Surface adhesion – stuck to surfaces. Ceilings, walls, and windows.

"All the others are straight forward. It's great, isn't it?" Edna clasped her hands together in delight.

"I new you would be impressed. Jack-Jack is one of you now."


End file.
